Pascal
'''Pascal '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a Disney character who accompanies Mark on his journey through the Disney Kingdom. Background Shortly after the production of ''Tangled, ''Pascal was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and the other characters from the film. After Rapunzel and Flynn were married, Pascal and Maximus moved into a small cottage next door to their friends' cottage. Pascal was immediately made a member of the Disney animal sidekicks and their first objective was protecting the kingdom from the king's evil brother, Tank. Development While creating the fanfiction story, the storywriter was planning to have the Disney Princesses' animal sidekick remain silent but he eventually chose to give them, the ability to talk. Pascal was the first to talk and explain why he and his animal friends can talk. Personality Pascal is portrayed to be a loyal and compassionate companion, who despite his small size was capable of accomplishing large things during his life in the Disney Kingdom. While winning the hearts of people in the real world, he won the love of his best friend, Rapunzel, horse companion, Maximus and his Disney king, Mark. When introduced, Pascal does come as sarcastic and childish. When annoyed, Pascal comes off with a sarcastic remark whether it's a friend, enemy or a visitor. He portrays his childish nature while having fun with Maximus, whom he sees as an older brother figure. He can be rather feisty with encountering foes in the kingdom. He always tries to fight them despite his small size being a weakness. Pascal's temper can be easily triggered when a foe calls him small or another impudent name. He usually has Maximus, Rajah or any of his friends pull him back when he tries to defend his friends. His actions are simply out of love and care while Max and Rajah's are out of rage and need to be perfect. Pascal had a great sense of adventure as he journeyed through the Disney Kingdom with his new friend. Pascal is never afraid to stand up to those who oppress or abuse his friends or loved ones. For enemies who are irredeemable, Pascal shows no remorse for their actions, for ex. Tank when he attempted to destroy all life in the Disney Kingdom and attempted to murder his best friend, Mark, who was only a child. For enemies who are under someone's control, Pascal can be shown to be very forgiving when they are freed from someone else's bind. Regardless of the person or their actions, Pascal is extremely forgiving and refuses to hold any grudges against them, seeing how it'll lead to their own downfall in the end. Physical appearance Pascal is a small, green chameleon with blue eyes and wears a purple hoodie. Skills Pascal basically has the same abilities as a regular chameleon, being able to change his colors and turn invisible. His abilities can be controlled by his emotions or by thought. Appearances Disney Kingdom Pascal is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Rapunzel, Flynn, Maximus and the other characters. He warmly greets the Jones brothers as they're accepted into the kingdom as official members of royalty. After sunrise, Pascal and the other characters return to their homes. The Jones brothers soon leave the kingdom with a group of Disney characters. During their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and recharges his dark powers. He then curses the Disney Kingdom, plaguing it with monsters. Aware of the monarchs' inactiveness, Pascal, Maximus, Rajah, and Abu enter the castle and try to find them. Unfortunately, for them, an army of mummies tied the animals up in enchanted bandages and threw them into the closet for the next three days. Three days later, Mark and his brothers return to the Disney Kingdom, only to discover that it's cursed by Tank. Mark, the Princesses and Princes infiltrate the castle and begin to search for Davis and Sammie. They soon discover the Disney animal sidekicks and learn that Tank has imprisoned Davis and Sammie in an enchanted painting curse. The kingdom is evacuated into an abandoned village and Mark deduces that the Disney cyborgs can help defeat Tank and lift the curse from the kingdom. Pascal and the animal sidekicks offer to tag along with their friend. During their walk through the kingdom, the gang hears some news coming from City Hall. They investigate the inside of the building and meet Tank. He informs the gang of his plan to kill his niece, Princess Annabelle, in order to complete his revenge against the royal family. Before disappearing into the shadows, Tank gives the gang, a tricky riddle for them to solve in order to find the Princess. Fortunately, for the gang, the Beast and Belle are able to solve the riddle and learn that Annabelle is being held captive in a secret room under Cinderella's chateau. They discover the Princesses and are about to bring them back to the abandoned village. Suddenly, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Pascal jumps into Maximus' hair, scared at the sight of a gigantic lizard monster. Scales is eventually revealed to be a robot and by using flying dust and physical strength, Mark and Tinker Bell are able to remove the powercore from Scales, which shuts him down in the process. The Princesses are saved and brought back to the abandoned village. In the village, Mark learns that one of Tank's monstrous henchmen used a mechanical bomb to freeze time and kidnap Cinderella. He discovers that the time bomb was from Tomorrowland. Before boarding a sky tram, Pascal and the gang stopped by a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they headed over to Tomorrowland. In the futuristic city, the gang discover that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone. The part-time owner, Jimmy allows the gang to search in his shop. In the basement, Mark finds a painting that depicts Darwin and Tank's friendship being broken after a heated argument. Mark deduces that Tank wants to exact revenge on Darwin for abandoning their friendship. The gang then try to leave the shop but are confronted by Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ who has been ordered to kill Mark and the gang. In the nick of time, Blaster and Juarez enter the Time Zone and rescue the gang. To help the cyborgs out, Tinker Bell calls over her friend, Vidia. She helps out by sprinkling sleeping dust on DJ, where he falls into a deep sleep. DJ is taken back to the abandoned village and the gang continue with their journey. They head over to Darwin's observatory to meet the genius, only to discover that he's been trapped by his corrupted assistant, Cujo who begins to shoot out acidic slime at his enemies. Despite being trapped, Darwin tells the gang how to restore Cujo to his calmer state. They had to discard the rotten brain and place the correct one back in his head. Aside from the struggle, the gang manages to restore Cujo back to normal state. Darwin is freed and the gang continues with their journey. Determined to get answers about Tank's motives, they head over to the Secret Library which is located under the Beast's Castle. In the library, the gang learns that Tank is planning to turn all of Disney into a kingdom of his own, in order for that to work, Tank needs to destroy all of Disney magic which will destroy all of the Disney characters in the process. The gang's only hope of saving the kingdom is Mickey Mouse and his friends. Just as they were about to leave the secret library, another earthquake was initiated, causing the floor to crack and causing Mark to fall to his apparent death. Saddened over their friend's apparent death, the gang returns to the abandoned village to inform the other characters about Mark's apparent death. Fortunately for the sake of the kingdom, Lucky activates a security camera that shows the citizens, Mark battling Tank as a dragon. He defeats Tank and lifts the curse in the process, restoring order and beauty to the kingdom. Mark is brought back to the kingdom by Mufasa and Hurley. Mark is cheered as the hero of Disney and is carried back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years after the events of the adventure, Pascal has become a resident of the castle and has gotten a job as a chef. He is last seen at the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking four years after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Pascal has moved into the castle, developed a loving friendship with Mark and has begun to help him with ruling the Disney Kingdom. Disney Adventures Pascal returns in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Lizards Category:Males Category:German characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Forest animals Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Chefs Category:Artists Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:Teenagers Category:European characters